


jester of the court

by Unknown_yeet



Series: we don't mention clowns in this household [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Minor Character Death, Modern Losers Club (IT), Nightmares, Other, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie tozier gets a hug, hinted reddie, i think, its only a nightmare tho, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet
Summary: Richie really doesn't have a good time at movie night.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: we don't mention clowns in this household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004130
Kudos: 22





	jester of the court

**Author's Note:**

> for context: this is a modern AU where Georgie doesn't die but escapes with his missing arm. however the remainder of the plot still happens. in this au pennywise sleeps but can creep upon each loser, vowing to haunt them with his lingering presence every year. each year he messes with them, giving each loser terrible nightmares and haunting their daydream. he can't physically hurt them but he can traumatize them and tats good enough for it.   
> aged up so the losers are 16 now, fighting IT when they were 13 and 14. bill and bed have experienced the horrors of nighttime pennywise thus far and know what its like. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!   
> also if you don't want to read gore there will be a check point, and you can scroll through for just fluff if you want to, other wise enjoy the horrors.

  
  


Context: pennywise has many powers, including sleep induced horror. Basically he can terrorize day and night but cannot kill in the night. (they are aged up to about 16-17)

Modern day (2019)

  
  


The jester of the court

The plan was to hang out with Bev beforehand, maybe get a bit high, then go somewhere with the losers and binge watch something for the rest of the night. 

The group had discussed this over the week and were very excited for no reason as they did this every week. The group disguised who would get what.

It went as usual; Ben orders the food, Mike gets the blankets for the fort, Stan and Eddie decide the food, bill hosts and Richie and Bev get snacks. They swap out who chooses what to watch each week, and this week's choice was mike. He chose a bingwatch of buzzfeed unsolved. They weren't that scared of ghosts anymore after their encounter with IT and they were basically desensitized because of shanes deminer.

The day came and things went as planned

Richie went to bevs aunt house and the two smoked a bit, (Richie bringing the good shit this time) as they headed to the gas station. Bev got a pay raise from her job working in the dishpit at a diner, she had almost 75$ to splurge on snacks, as well as another 300$ for the rest of her necessities. They buy candy (Eddie refusing to do anything but twizzlers. Stan getting milk duds, Bill and Mike getting some sort of magnards and Ben getting sweet tarts and nerds.) chips of all kinds, and drinks. A Couple cooks, a sugar free gatorade for Eddie and iced tea for stan and mike, oh and a couple monsters for richie bev and bill. Richie drank his immediately, his logic being that it would last all teh hours and he would drink another, because he was “such a crackhead” he got beeped for that.

After paying the two debutains walking around to an abandoned park, the only reason why was the mix of monster and weed in their systems. Richie ran up the slide and slid down, bev giggling as he did. They continued to play for a couple minutes, until Richie stopped abruptly, looking terrified. It only lasted 7b seconds buty bev noticed in her hazed state. “Rich?..you doing okay buddy?” he shook his head and laughed “sorry my fair maiden, just zoned out for a sec.. It's okay though. Now where were we? Oh right!” he jumped down from the playground, brushing himself off the wood chips.

And then held out a hand to bev, she giggled and took it, they skipped down to bill's house and knocked on the house. When the door opened Eddie saw the two smiling sheepishly and he sighed, grumbling about the two smoking as he let them in. Mike and Ben were setting up the fort, Bill and Stan looking at a menu on the love seat, Stan looked up and waved, Richie waving cheerily like Mickey mouse. Everybody looked up and waved in a way. The two friends placed down their bags of snacks, and put the drinks in the fridge. 

They went back to the living room where everyone else was. The group sets up to roam the night. They walked around, joking around, roaming the night. They went back to the playground, playing around and talking until they got cold and walked back to the house and warm fort.

When they did they got into their pajamas and then ate food and started their binge. Eddie stan and bill on the ground, ben and bev sitting together in the love seat and richie laying next to mike.They binge watch buzzfeed unsolved, richie making his own commentary at some points, but being beeped many times.

Richie didn't know why but he started feeling drowsy.    
“Uh i know you guys are like my friends and all but did any of you roofie me, looking at you ed's.” they turned with a look of question “you go-good r-rich?” he nodded “just a tad bit sleepy but nonetheless let us continue shall we?” He tried to stay awake but became more and more sleepy, becoming harder and harder to stay awake. It was as if some outside force was telling him to ‘just sleep, you know it would be so easy.’ the thoughts kept coming and eventually slumping against mike. Mike smiled and motioned to the others 

“Huh, a quiet trashmouth, someone take a picture and frame it.” stan stated, the others chuckled 

But none of them knew the terror of what richie was seeming in his sleeping daze

  
  
  


(gore, death, graphic depictions of blood and gore)

\---

_ He awoke with a jolt, trying to move his arms but couldn't. He tried to scream but felt immense pain in his mouth, he whimpered in pain trying to move his hands to his mouth he felt strong. He felt bile rise through his throat but none came out.  _

_ He was focused on not throwing up but then he heard the horrible bone chilling voice of the crackhead clown.  _

_ “Ohhh richie. Do dance for us..” he looked up to see a throne of deceased kids, all discarded parts and figures, on top of the mountain of possessions of the dead kids in the air. He sat atop his clown cart. Music inside of it. He feels himself being pulled by strings into the box. The box was glowing with fire, teh music eerie and creepy. He wanted to scream, vomit and scream some more, but his mouth was sewn into a permanent smile. _

_ He couldn't see the rest of his outfit, but it looked to mirror pennywise's, only less poofy and a lot bloodier. He still had his signature pom pom suit and ruffed collar. He also had strings wrapped around his elbows, knees, back, hands and fingers. As well his waist. He could feel a string from the top of his head but he had no idea where it was wrapped around. He heard screams and shouts of his friends, looking for him. He felt some sort of emotions, but heard the clown laugh menacingly and heard him speak. “If you want the fairy so bad, have him.” he began to laugh again. Suddenly the doors to the trailer opened, he was swapped around, tears pooled out his eyes. He stared at his friends' shocked and scared faces. He tried to scream, but only felt pain from behind the smile. They rushed to try and beat pennywise but he only smiled.  _

_ “The poor old clown is lonely down here, so why don't i take yours for company, meat my jester!” he motioned his fingers and at once richie felt evil overcome him. He felt the deadlights. The only thing that he could do is watch helplessly as he teared each of his friends limb from limb, watching their pleading and pained faces as he did. When it was all over Richie returned to his spot in the trailer, hung from the ceiling. _

_ He screamed out in agony, watching as his friends slowly died, but not enough before pennywise could tear up each appendage and eat it, savoring the blood from each friend. He ripped apart Eddie infront of Richie, knowing that deep inside it would hurt him the most.  _

_ “Oh poor richie is all alone, oh don't worry you won't be for long!” his eyes glowed evil orange as he ripped a long gash down his torso. He screamed out in agony, but pennywise shut his jaw, tightening the strings around his permanent smile.  _

_ “My gesture won't go away now, he needs a court!” he was turned back to the place where he started in this nightmare. Looking out at the stack of rotting possessions and bodies his friends all stood, bloodied but in clown attire, all with pennywise's signature blood smile. They screamed slurs, hatred for him. Pennywise watched as richie lost hope and love from his ‘friends.’  _

_ Then a large smiled grew across pennywise's face _

_ “Now dance!” he cried. _

_ Each friend stood and stared at the boy as he felt his body moving out of his control, he swayed like a marionette doll and felt himself dance in agony of his chest.  _

_ His friends looked pennywise and he gave them the strings. Immediately richie felt unsafe once again. Impending doom. He watched as the strings on his fingers sharpened and strengthened, and they moved, arms folding in on his long gash. He gagged at what was happening. His hands reached into his torso, screaming out in agony as he was about to rip himself apart, when it stopped _

_ The world faded away and pennywise roared in protest. He spoke something that was not in any human tongue and lunged for richie, mouth agape and at the last second he woke up _

\---

(skip top hear if not wanting to read the gore)

His friends were still awake and it was about 1:45, getting though the good buzzfeed unsolved and were onto other youtubers. Mike felt richie against him whimper in his sleep, as if he was in pain. Stan and Bev noticed this. They gave each other a look of concern but after it did not continue they went back to what they were watching. After 7 minutes the trembling started, Richie shook in Mike's arms, causing Mike to start freaking out, the whimpers of pain started again and all of the losers noticed. Everyone started freaking out. “He's having a nightmare. We have to wait till he wakes up or he will freak out.” Stan said as he went to help mike. The cries of pain and the sweat on richie's forehead isn't helping any of the losers thought process

Two minutes later he woke up screaming. Georgie woke up and came running to the top of the stairs, bill noticing 

“What's wrong with Richie bill?” worry drowned in his small voice

“He's h-having a n-n-n-” “nightmare, please go back to sleep Georgie” bev interrupted. Georgie looked tentatively and hesitantly left.

Eddie was mumbling about nightmares and the health risks and how to help him calm down.

Richie as soon as he was conscious ran to the bathroom, throwing up bile while tears ran down his face. Bev held his curly overgrown hair out of his face and tied it back with a hair tie. Stan sat beside Richie as did mike. Bill rubbed his back softly as Bev encouraged Richie that he was okay. Eddie was freaking out a bit in the background but as soon as he heard Richie's sons, he rushed to stand side to help him. Ben sat beside Bev doing the same. 

Minutes passed and all that filled the room was sobs, wrenches of heaved leftovers and the soft whispers of encouragement from bev and ben. 

When the last of the bile was gone and Richie was only dry heaving, Ben got up with Bev to grab him some water and the rest of the losers stayed behind.

Richie felt as all his strength left his system, he felt embarrassment rise through his system and Mike protectively held Richie in his lap, Stanley beside him rubbing his back, Bill and Eddie whispering behind them.

Bev came back with water and helped Richie drink it, showing only warmth in her sweet tone of voice as she encouraged him to drink.

He is carried back to the couches and set beside Mike and Ben, who he snuggles up to quickly, clinging to Ben for dear life.

Bill and bev looked to each other and explained the situation to the group

“It has been tormenting us for about a year, popping up randomly in our dreams, but it's never been this bad.” bev stated “i was first-st and me and b-b-bev b-b-bonded over it. I think it's a g-gonna circle aroun-nd until it gets all of u-us.” bill said. “So we can't stop this fucker again? Great.” Eddie exclaimed. “Yeah I guess, but they were losers, we could beat the hit out of a crackhead clown, we can survive a couple nightmares.” the losers looks to richie and sighed

“I guess, at least richies okay now..”

\--- 

In the morning richie was more silent. He felt embarrassed from walking up in a ball against Mike who was sleeping peacefully. He watched as bill and stan made breakfast, sunny side up eggs with a mountain of bacon

When everyone was awake they talked top richie

He opened up about the dream after a little bit of budgeting and bev held him as he shakinly explained their faits. 

The losers ate, and hung out for the rest of the day, getting ice cream and going out to see a movie. Richie, still haunted by his dream, was feeling a bit better and after a few hours almost forgot about it. Bev still held him like he was a helpless toddler but Richie didn't mind whatsoever.

He felt safe with his friends, no mater what that stupid clown wanted to scare hime with.

  
  



End file.
